


Wonderland

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, baby rookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: "Do you wanna go to Fort Sask with me?"
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach
Kudos: 28





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> another dachvist from me!! its a meet the parents type fic and idrk what i did for the characterisations but i hope you enjoy it!

Losing to the Golden Knights is a pain like no other. After beating the Oilers, Adam felt like he was on top of the world, when they managed to prove everyone wrong. It’s insane how different these two feelings are and Adam wished he could turn back time to a few weeks ago, when happiness was all he felt.

He saw the devastated faces of the vets, of course going into the bubble they didn’t even expect to make it past the first round, being twelfth seed but they became more confident with every match. What hurts the most is watching Kirby’s face, both of them so young, in their first playoff experience. Kirby looks so devastated, he knows he can’t protect his boyfriend every time but he really wants to make it better. Every player in the locker room blames themselves, thinking they could have played harder, they could have prevented that shot, they could have made that shot. Watching the amount of guilt on everyone’s faces is another hard part. It’s Tazer and Kaner that reassure them in the locker room, telling them it’s fine to feel disappointed, annoyed or angry but not to bring it into the off-season, back to their families or into vacation.

Suddenly there’s a voice behind him, he probably gives himself whiplash turning around so fast, “Do you wanna go to Fort Sask with me? You could meet my family and it gives you time to relax before you go back to Sweden.”

Adam blanches. What the fuck? Meeting the parents? Adam hadn’t met any of his previous partners parents so he had absolutely no idea what to expect, the thought of being judged by someone so important to the person you loved was terrifying. Kirby backtracks, likely from seeing the expression on Adam’s face, “You obviously don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I just thought it’d be a good idea.”

Adam quickly smiles at Kirby to reassure him, “It’s a great idea babe, I’ve just never done this before. What if they don’t like me? Or they think I’m not good enough for you?”

“I swear they won’t! They’re going to absolutely love you, I swear mom already loves you more than me from what I’ve been telling them.”

Adam chuckles softly, “I’ll go with you but you have to show me embarrassing baby pictures,” Kirby groans loudly at that. Adam knows his eyes are fond but who can blame him for being unable to hide his emotions for his adorable boyfriend.

From then on it’s a rush of packing, booking tickets and actually flying out to Fort Sask. Adam hasn’t been this nervous in a while and there’s definitely a lot of pressure to impress Kirby’s family.

* * *

They hop into a cab at the airport, not wanting to bother Kirby’s family or risk their health. In no time at all they’re in front of a nice three story, grey cobblestone house. Adam starts panicking, staring at the door separating him from his boyfriend’s family. It’s definitely nerve wracking, in the back of Adam’s head, he knows the Dachs won’t react badly and they’ll probably be super nice but the nerves get the best of him and he starts thinking of worst case scenarios. The hand on the back of his neck steadies him, preparing him for what’s about to come.

Adam spots a sudden movement in the curtains, seconds before the door swings open. There’s a brunette girl bounding out, crashing into Kirby, she’s shouting back towards the door then at Kirby in a stream of extremely rapid English. It’s more than Adam can keep up with and he already feels slightly overwhelmed. She finally notices that Adam is also there, proceeding to stick her hand out, “Hi! I’m Callie, Kirby’s sister, we’ve heard so much about you! Come on in,” Adam takes her hand and shakes it.

Callie leads him into the house, showing him around, she points at some of the pictures hanging on the wall before finally stopping in the living room. There’s an entire wall filled with pictures, “Come on, I’ll show you the most embarrassing ones, you can take pictures for blackmail,” she laughs at his grin.

Kirby groans as he walks in with his brother, already knowing what his sister is doing. It’s funny to watch the expression on his face change from irritation to fondness when he sees how happy Callie is, watching Kirby interact with his family just makes Adam fall in love with him even more. 

From there on, it’s another round of introductions. Adam meets Dale, Hillary and Colton, thankfully all of them are just as nice and bright as Kirby, making him feel so welcome in this foreign place. Adam can’t even remember why he was so nervous in the first place.

Callie is hilarious, chirping her brother for his fashion and music tastes. This leads to Adam bonding with her, talking about all the ways they could help Kirby get a better fashion sense, they even start talking about their own favourite brands. Callie laughs at Kirby for wanting a G-Wagon, Kirby just rolls his eyes before saying “Adam said the exact same thing when I told him,” and Callie turns around to high five Adam. Together they complain about how a G-Wagon is such an ugly car choice, why would a 19 year old guy want an SUV, who would he even drive around Chicago?

In no time at all Adam already feels like part of the family. He’s already talking to Kirby’s siblings over hockey plays, whilst Kirby and his dad interrupt occasionally to add their opinions. Colton is offering up a never ending stream of embarrassing baby stories, from Kirby falling on his ass and almost breaking the ice during pond hockey to how scared he was of any kind of mascot in a suit when he was a child. Kirby starts turning progressively redder by the minute, Adam can’t stop grinning whilst looking at Kirby and he can’t control himself before leaning over to peck his cheek. Kirby turns even more red as Colton and Callie snicker at him, out of the corner of his eye Adam can see Dale smiling at the two of them. It’s relaxing to be in this sort of environment after the harsh situation in the bubble, talking about everything and anything that comes to mind.

It’s a while since they’ve started talking and an amazing smell wafts towards the living room. Kirby stands up, grabbing Adam’s hand in the process before pulling him into the kitchen. There’s already a ton of food covering the counters, Hillary seemingly set on making all of Kirby’s favourites tonight. “Can I help you with anything? It might be good to learn how to make some of these so I can do it in Chicago for Kirby.”

Hillary beams at his statement, “I’ll show you how to make the salmon casserole, it’s been his favourite since he was really young, there was a month where he almost refused to eat anything else.” Adam laughs loudly whilst Kirby turns sheepish under his mom’s gaze. It reminds him of how his family is like back in Sweden, so at ease with one another. Working with Hillary in the kitchen soothes some of the homesickness he’s been feeling over the past few weeks, it’s easy and familiar, draining the pasta, searing the salmon and blanching the spinach. Adam can feel himself fitting into this puzzle more and more, even just within a couple hours. Sparing a glance back at Kirby, he can see the fond look in his eyes, maybe even some pride for blending with his family so well.

Soon the plates are set, dishes are out of the oven and the entire family is around the dinner table. The atmosphere is warm with Kirby asking Colton and Callie about how they’ve been keeping up with not being able to play hockey, Dale and Hillary asking them about how the bubble was like and Callie learning more about Sweden. Adam makes sure to scoop a large portion of the salmon casserole onto Kirby’s plate, it’s slightly confusing to look up and see his parents looking at them, are Hillary’s eyes shiny? Kirby makes a questioning noise before she speaks up, “I’m just so glad you’ve found someone that cares about you so much. We were worried about you being all alone in Chicago,” she smiles before continuing, “it seems like we were worried for nothing after all.”

Adam turns red after her little speech, it kind of sounds like what Seabs said about the two of them around Christmas, about how they fit together so well they reminded him of himself and Dayna.

Colton laughs and tells them they’re going to turn into an old married couple soon from the way they act. This all just solidifies how welcome Adam feels in this family, he knew pretty much as soon as he started dating Kirby, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man but being accepted by his family definitely enforces this fact.

They continue on with dinner, Callie complaining about Kirby’s goatee, Colton chirping him over it as well. The entire family continues to reveal little tidbits about Kirby, including his hate for carrots (which Adam already knew), his favourite candy bar that he sneaks even if it’s not diet plan approved and stories of Kirby taking care of the two younger ones when they were children. It’s probably the most comfortable Adam’s been outside of an arena ever since he came over to North America.

* * *

They go to bed shortly after dinner, the exhaustion of playoffs and flying catching up with them after the afternoon. It’s slightly weird going from sneaking around Seabs and Alex to having Kirby’s entire family know they’re sleeping in the same bed a few metres away.

Adam tucks himself against Kirby, shoving his face into the crook of Kirby’s neck, pressing a few light kisses there. “Thank you for bringing me here, I had a really good time tonight,” he whispers into the dark, thankful that Kirby won’t be able to see his blush. Suddenly he feels hands on his cheeks, bringing him away from Kirby before a soft kiss is placed on his forehead, then his nose and finally his mouth.

“I’m glad you agreed, my family loved you and I’m pretty sure they all want to go to Sweden after this is over,” Adam feels Kirby smile against his forehead. It’s these quiet little moments Adam will cherish forever because they made him feel so loved. 

Hopefully Kirby would be able to meet his parents soon, having already met his brother in New Jersey. Kirby would look amazing in Sweden, sunshine, beaches and rosy cheeks from the heat. The last thing he imagined before drifting off to sleep was Kirby in his childhood home, fitting right in, just as he did here.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
